Spontaneous Marriages and Surprises
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: If love was defined by marriage, then could it be possible to fall in love with someone else? (Based off my dream 11/8) R&R pls! :3


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Spontaneous-M-arriag-e-s-and-S-u-rprises-57783904

 **(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Tadashi Hamada belongs to Disney's "Big Hero 6"  
** **(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"  
**

 **Summary:  
**

If love was defined by marriage, then could it be possible to fall in love with someone else? (Based off my dream 11/8)

* * *

 _All I remember was standing at the podium with him by my side_ , she tapped intently into her text message. _They were calling pairs of people and openly announced their engagement in front of an audience. But it was more than that; it was basically a decided marriage ceremony without either party's approval._

Her gloved hands fell to a stop, floating several centimeters from her phone's screen. From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at her arranged husband, who was dressed in a white dress shirt and silver vest, and dark slacks. His left elbow was propped against the glass windows while his hand messed with his over-slicked winter locks. From the rear view mirror, she spotted his crisp ebony jacket was strewn across the back seat and painted over by several torn red rose petals from his crippled boutonniere along with her disheveled white bouquet of lilies.

The pair had stood before the very same audience, and had decided to go with the wedding. Right before the wedding officiant could speak, the groom took the bride's hand and raced down the tattered aisle. He quickly assisted her flowing dress into the front passenger seat, and sped off before any members could stop them.

Neither members had families, but were raised in a high class society. The woman's knowledge had earned her recognition while beauty had blossomed with age. Whereas the boy had wit to slyly make himself known. There was no denying that he had prominent, handsome features in his boyish face, and that despite his childlike personality, he was a respectable individual. She couldn't bring herself to love him-yet. Because her heart still lingered to the person beyond her phone, although she could not deny his affect on her despite her many attempts to conceal and deny her emotions.

 ** _1 new text message:_**  
 ** _Tadashi Hamada_**

Her screen vibrated gently, bringing her attention back to a dimly lit screen. And Elsa immediately reopened it.

 _I'm sorry that happened._

She remembered his frozen, aghast face when she announced their status before her class. Her heart stung momentarily, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

 _Elsa, every human being has the right to choose who they want to marry. Yours is no exception._

Her slender thumbs hovered over the keyboard, but she couldn't bring herself to write a response. Instead, her eyes fell to her window while her phone screen closed into idle mode.

She could never forget Tadashi's face when she openly denied their teacher's suggestion to have Elsa play the role to marry off some random individual. She was never the acting type, and relied heavily on interactions and relationships with specific individuals to make her acting passable. But something on that day had got to her, and Elsa had spilled their secret.

"If it's anyone, let it be Jack."

"Jack?" their teacher sputtered, aghast by the relationship she had with the aloof boy who sat at the back of their classroom. Recalling her close relationship with a certain individual, the teacher inquired, "Wh-what about Tadashi?"

Elsa shook her head calmly. "It has to be Jack... he's my husband."

Amidst the silence, the sound of a groaning chair brought her attention to a standing raven haired male. His pale skin was haunting, drained of life, almost blending with his widened eyes. Brown irises trembled as they bore into hers, and his jaw hung slightly ajar.

It was the first time Elsa had ever witnessed that expression on Tadashi's face of all their times they've spent together as childhood best friends.

Elsa loved Tadashi. There was a time that they're feelings had been mutual a number of events in the past, but he had left her hanging suddenly. He was her first love, her definition of a perfect life partner. Tadashi was the only man she could picture herself with in the future. After his sudden departure, they haven't spoken since. Her strong emotions left an impressipnable scar in her emotional love life for several years. Although she has already moved forward without him, she could not deny the lingering feelings she had whenever she looked at him.

But there was someone else now.

Elsa placed her thumb on her phone's button to unlock the screen and immediately typed back to him.

 _You're right. But it could also be fate's way of introducing an opportunity._

The phone fell on her lap as her blue eyes trailed back to the driver. He turned the wheel smoothly and parked their car to a curb before his back collapsed limply against the cream, leather colored seat.

"We should have an annulment," his baritone voice suggested softly.

Elsa was quiet for a moment, registering his words in her mind. Another elliptical silence passed before Elsa finally answered. "You're right."

 _But I still want to try with you. I want to see where our relationship will go from here._

Her hands entwined with another and formed an overlapped, balled fist. She wasn't aware of her shuddering hands until she felt Jack's slender, large hand gently shroud over them.

Her attention fell from their hands and back to his sincere, boyish face.

"Do you really want to?"

The intensity of his sapphire eyes had Elsa turn away, and her concealed resolve shuddering.

"I mean, you are your own being, Jack. Just because we were raised under a high society doesn't define our individuality. Make your own decisions... and marry someone you love not arranged by someone else."

"And what if..." the hand that had rested above her hands gently rested beneath her chin and turned her face in his direction. "I wanted to continue with you...?"

At that moment, her mobile device sought out her attention with a gentle hum. But she couldn't bring herself to answer the message promptly as she had done earlier. All she could focus on was how his growing, nebulous eyes had sucked her in as they drew closer and closer until the gap between them closed. She could feel her temperature rise as his minty breath tickled her nose and cheeks. Then there was a soft brush to test the water. And again. And again. With each lingering contact prolonging from the last. It grew deeper and deeper, and before she knew it, Elsa was drowning in the heat of passion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guy! Sorry to take so long! Final is over and I'm currently on break! Hopefully this week I'll be able to post more stories! Keep your eyes peeled! ;3**

 **Also this is based off a dream I had back in November. It's a little personal, but I thought it would make a great story! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
